L'Inconnu
by leeyoona.yl14
Summary: Un jour comme les autres à la fac, un message sur son écran de téléphone attire son attention. Une personne qui semble le connaître se met à lui parler sans raison apparente ? Qui peut-elle bien être, cette personne ? A lui de le découvrir en lui parlant.
1. Chapter 1

Inconnu ...

Chapitre 1:

Ma vie avait commencé comme tout le monde par ma venu au monde avec mon frère jumeau dans une famille aimante .. J'étais devenu l'espoir de ma mère avec ma sœur et mon frère quand mon père était tombé gravement malade. Je savais pas comment faire pour que maman aille mieux, alors je suis resté près d'elle, je suis resté moi-même, jusqu'à ce qu'un vrai sourire s'affiche sur son visage.

A l'école primaire, je n'avais pas d'amis, les enfants de mes âges disaient qu'une maman et pas de papa en bonne santé était pas normal, mon frère a fait vite beaucoup d'amis malgré ça .. Tous sauf eux, le disaient ... Mark Yi En Tuan, Parc Jimin et Yoo YoungJae.

Marc était un garçon assez discret, qui parlait que très rarement, mais il était vraiment adorable et gentil. YoungJae était quelqu'un de joyeux et gentil, il était très intelligent, malgré qu'il vive dans une famille d'accueil depuis la mort de ses parents vrais, et Jimin, lui était un vrai gamin, qui reste à l'écoute des autres en plus d'être énergique et gentil. Ils étaient devenus tous les trois mes meilleurs amis, on était inséparables. Et même en première année de lycée, on était encore aussi proches, nous avions déjà fait les quatre cents coups ensembles. Ce jour là, on a été trouvé une heure en avance pour voir avant tout le monde les listes des classes.

«On est dans la même classe, Mark Mark»

On a rencontré des Kim TaeHyung, en quatrième et depuis il reste toujours avec nous. Ce garçon était vraiment bizarre, un vrai 4D, il sortait avec Jimin depuis peu, mais ils étaient des ensembles de choux.

Cela six semaines que les cours de notre première année à l'Université ont commencé alors quand je vis ce message apparaît sur l'écran de mon portable (un Iphone 6s, sans moi vanter) me surpris un peu. Mais être de nature curieux, je l'ouvris sans même essayer de savoir à qui était ce numéro.

«-Est ce que tu crois que l'amour est après la haine? Où il faut avoir haie la personne avant de pouvoir l'aimer? 20:03 »

Je me sens mal .. Je sais pas cette personne mais elle à l'air de me connaître .. C'est perturbant, on va dire ...

«- Ça, j'en sais rien ... Par contre, je veux savoir t'es? 20:07

\- Très bonne question, mais tu ne le saura pas. 20:

\- T'es un peu sadique là .. 20:09

\- Ça t'apprendra à supprimer ou à ne pas enregistrer les numéros. 20:09

\- Je supprime jamais les numéros, alors soit c'est un bug, soit une erreur de ta part. 20:11

\- C'est pas une erreur, je sais comment tu t'appelles, moi. 20h12

\- Et je m'appelle? 20:14

\- Jung Hoseok. 20h15

\- C'est pas possible, ça doit être un bug! Dis moi qui t'es à la fin?! 20h17

\- Jamais. Mais ne va pas croire que je suis un psychopathe ou un truc du genre. 20:18

\- Non, t'inquiète pas .. Mais pourquoi tu veux pas me dire que t'es?! 20:19

\- Je ne sais pas ... Mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas une blague. On s'est déjà rencontré, une fois, il ya longtemps .. Sur ce, bonne chance pour trouvé! 20h21

\- Je vois vraiment pas ... T'es un gars ou une fille? 20:22

\- Un gars. 20:23 »

Paniqué, je vais sur une conversation avec TaeHyung après avoir fait une capture d'écran.

[Capture d'écran envoyé] 20:31

\- Mais qu'est-ce que le putain! Tae, aide moi, t'as une idée de qui peut être? 20:31

\- Euh ... Désolé mec, je vois pas qui peut être ... Mais ce type est trop chelou ... 20:33 »

Je retourne sur la conversation avec cet inconnu.

«- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me dises enfin qui tu es? 20h40

\- Je ne te le dirais pas avant un mois ... 20:43

\- En gros, je dois parler à un inconnu pendant tout un mois? Mais c'est beaucoup trop long ça ... Oo 20:45

\- Tu parles .. Je suis gentil là. Si tu te plains trop, je peux rallonger ce tours de temps autant que je veux .. 20:47

\- En gros, tu m'oblige à te parler là, c'est ça?! 20h50

\- Vois ça comme tu veux. 20:51 »

Je soupire face à mon téléphone puis moi lève pour ensuite aller me chercher un verre d'eau. Une fois de nouveau dans le canapé, mon verre à la main, je pris mon portable et appelle ma mère.

«- Yeobosseo?

\- Umma, tu rentres quand?

\- Oh, c'est toi mon coeur! Je serais à la maison dans une heure demie, chéri

\- D'accord, je prépare quelque chose à manger alors?

\- Non, chéri, je le ferai

\- Je vais le faire Umma, tu dois être fatiguée

\- Merci mon chéri, à tout à l'heure

\- De rien, à tout moment, je t'aime

\- Je t'aime aussi mon chéri »

Je raccroche et bois mon verre d'eau en envoyant un message à Jimin.

«- Faut qu'on parle un truc .. 20:57

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hobie? 20:58

\- Tae est avec toi? 20:59

\- Non, je suis chez moi .. Pourquoi? Tu me fais peur là ... 21:00

\- Panique pas, c'est rien de grave .. 21:01

\- Enfin, je crois ... 21:01

\- Je vois ... 21:02

\- Commentaire Tu veux que je panique pas, si tu es toi même pas sur toi?! 21:02

\- Désolé .. Bref, un mec chelou me parle par sms, il dit moi mais moi que dalle .. 21:03

\- Toi comme tu as moins la tête en l'air ... 21:04

\- Participe! Quoi?! 21:05

\- Montre! 21:05

[Capture d'écran envoyé] 21:05

\- Cadeau! 21:06

\- Mais il est grave chelou! .. Moins Que ta chelou mais quand même .. 21:07

\- Apparemment, je l'ai rencontré, il ya longtemps .. 21:08

\- Ça me dit rien .. Vois avec Mark et Jae, ils peuvent être choisis .. 21:09

\- Merci quand même, du coup de main! 21h10

\- De rien! 21:11 »

Je me lève, prend mon verre vide et mon portable pour me rendre dans la cuisine. Je rince mon verre puis commence à faire manger pour ma mère et moi. Mon frère vivait aux États-Unis pour ses études. Pendentif que le plat cuisait, je me remis à parler à cet inconnu.

«- Et donc, on à parlés une seule fois? 21:19

\- C'est exact. 21:21

\- Sérieusement?! Commentaire je suis censé me souvenir?! 21:22

\- Justement, tu ne peux pas. 21:23

\- Je vais péter les plombs! 21h24

\- Je sais. 21h25

\- On s'est dités où? 21h26

\- A Busan. 21:27

\- On était dans le même lycée?! 21:28

\- T'es là? 21:29

\- D'où tu réponds pas? 21h31 »

Je soupire en voyant qu'il me répondra plus et me re concentré sur la cuisson du plat que je faisais.

Je soupire en regardant l'heure pour la sixième fois ...

\- Maman est en retard ...

Je prends mon portable et m'installe sur le canapé devant la télévision. Une heure ... Deux heures ... Trois heures passent .. Mais toujours pas de retour de ma mère .. Je décide donc de l'appeler.

«- Oui?

\- Umma? Ça va? Tu es en retard ...

\- Oui, ça va chéri, mange sans moi et va dormir, je vais rentrée trad ..

\- D'accord ... Travaille bien, fais attention en rentrant et bonne nuit Umma! Je te laisse à manger dans le frigo, je t'aime!

\- Merci mon chéri, je ferai attention, tans fais pas, je t'aime! »

Je raccroche et retourne dans la cuisine, faire chauffer mon plat et manger. Seul le silence m'accompagnais, je décide de mettre de la musique, et danser en mangeant. Je fais le vaisselle alors partie prendre une douche. Je branche mon portable, et prépare mon sac et mes affaires avant d'aller dormir, faire aucunes nouvelles de monsieur inconnu.


	2. Chapter 2

Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre, je vais essayer de poster les suivants -déjà écrit jusqu'au 27, mais corriger jusqu'au 13- dans les jours qui viennent normalement !

Chapitre 2:

Je me lève en retard ce matin là, ayant oublié de mettre mon réveil. Je prends vite une douche et part prendre quelque chose à manger. Maman était déjà partie au travail. Elle m'avait laissé de l'argent et un mot sur la table de la cuisine qui disait: «Mon chéri, je serais pas là pendant trois jours, je t'ai laissé de l'argent pour les courses. Mange convenablement. Je t'aime. Maman »

Je souris et range l'argent dans mon porte-feuille, me disant de faire le courses ce soir pour ne pas dépenser l'argent à autre chose pendant les trois jours. Je sortis de chez moi une fois fin près et marche jusqu'à l'arrêt du bus, la musique dans les oreilles. Je rejoins Mark, YoungJae et Jimin qui parlaient tranquillement.

«Salut, souriais-je en arrivant vers eux.

\- Tu vas bien ? Me demande Jimin avec un grand sourire.

\- Coucou Hobie ! Sourit YoungJae.

\- Salut, me dit Mark avec un léger sourire.

\- Oui, ça va et vous ? Demandais-je.

\- Très bien, dit-ils tous en cœur avant de rire. »

On a toujours été comme ça, à rire pour des broutilles. Jimin nous informe que NamJun allait pas être là aujourd'hui, que Tae lui avait dit ce matin. NamJun est un ami à nous, on le voit que de temps en temps à l'université mais on est pas aussi proche que ça de lui, étant donné que qu'on avaient pas les mêmes cours et les mêmes heures. C'était que le week-end qu'on se voyait plus que deux minutes à chaque début de cours, et encore ..

Ce jour-là, comme tous les mercredi, on terminaient les cours à quinze heures et on va au café jusqu'à seize heures, où on discutaient en faisant nos devoirs, Tae finissaient par nous y rejoindre à dix-sept heures et discutaient avec nous jusqu'à dix-huit heures. C'était notre routine du mercredi, rien n'avait réussi à changer nos habitudes.

Biologie, physique, deux heures de Coréen nous avaient fait débuter la journée. Tae nous rejoint au self deux petites minutes après qu'on se soient attablés. Les discussions entre nous fusaient dans tous les sens, nous attirant des regards sur nous parfois. A vrai dire, la table ne pouvaient pas être calme avec deux 4D et deux idiots.

Tae et Mark étaient les deux 4D et Jimin et moi, les deux idiots. Mais ça va, on l'assumaient, mais on se demandaient toujours comment YoungJae, le petit génie de notre groupe, faisait pour nous supporter, mais on comprit vite que lui aussi avait sa part de connerie.

Nos deux heures de mathématiques passent rapidement à notre goût, on rejoint donc le café en deux minutes. On commande et paye tous un bubble tea. Mark le prend à la pomme verte, YoungJae au thé vert menthe, Jimin au citron et moi, à la mangue. On s'installent à une table, commençant à discuter calmement. On finit par commencer nos devoirs aux quinze heures et demi.

16:30

Cela faisaient presque deux heures qu'on étaient assit là à faire nos exercices de maths, Tae débarque vingt neuf minutes plus tard avec un de Bubble Tea dans les mains. Il embrasse Jimin avant de s'asseoir près de lui. On recommence à discuter en finissant nos devoirs tranquillement.

18:00

On quitte le café en discutant joyeusement de tout et de rien. On prend le bus pour nous, nous séparant une fois à notre arrêt.

Arrivé chez moi, je ferme la porte à clés et ferme tous les volets. Je prends ensuite ma douche et me mets en pyjama. Je m'installe devant la télévision puis me lève d'un coup.

«Les courses ! »

Je file vite m'habiller et sort de chez moi avec mon porte-feuilles. J'arrive rapidement au supermarché et commence à faire mes courses. Je finis par rentrer chez moi quelques temps après. Je ferme de nouveau à la porte à clés et range les courses. Je mets de l'eau à bouillir sur le feu avant d'aller remettre mon pyjama et prendre mon portable.

20h00

Je mange tranquillement en regardant la télévision. J'avais mis mon assiette sur la table basse et m'étais assis par terre devant.

Je prends mon portable et regarde mes notifs, je vais ensuite glander sur Twitter et Facebook puis je vais dans mes messages avec Monsieur Inconnu.

"Hé ! 22:09

\- Pourquoi tu répondais pas ?! 22:13

\- T'étais où ? 22:15

\- Pas chez moi, en tout cas. 22:15

\- Sérieux... Tu faisais quoi ? 22:16

\- Calme-toi Princesse, je suis pas à ton service. 22:19 »

Je fais une capture d'écran et l'envoie à TaeHyung.

[[Capture d'écran envoyée]] 22:22

«Je suis censé répondre quoi ? 22:22

\- Très clair, Hobie, il est fou carrément de ta gueule, là... 22:25

\- Merci, Tae, ça m'aide beaucoup... 22:25

\- Je me demande ce qu'il fait entre 17h et 20h... 22:26

\- Demande lui ? 22:28

\- Il a pas l'air de vouloir me répondre.. 22:29

\- Peut être qu'il te cache quelque chose ! 22:30 »

Je soupire et répond à Monsieur Inconnu.

«C'est quoi ce surnom débile? 22:32

\- J'ai pas mieux. Pourquoi '' princesse '' te plaît pas? 22:34

\- NON ! C'est horrible! 22:35

\- Dommage. Je garde princesse quand même. 22:36 »

[[Capture d'écran envoyée]] 22:36

«Ok, Tae, ce mec s'amuse à moi donner un surnom... 22:36

\- Princesse ?! 22:37

\- C'est plutôt mignon... 22:37

\- Je t'emmerde ! 22:38

\- Si on peut plus rigoler pour un surnom... Avoue que c'est mignon '' Princesse '' ? 22:39

\- Je vais te faire bouffer le sol. 22:40

\- La violence physique ne résout rien, Hobie ! 22:41

\- Et la violence verbale ? 22:42

\- La violence tout court en fait, ne résout rien, Hobie! Et puis Jiminnie t'en voudrait si tu fais fais mal ... 22:44

\- Je vais quand même te tuer .. Et il ne m'en voudrait pas ! Il m'aime trop ! 22:45

\- Pas juste ... Je boude ! Bon, je te laisse! Au revoir ! 22:46

\- Bah, boude. Au revoir TaeTae ! 22:47 »

Je branche mon portable et prépare mon sac, mes affaires pour demain en n'oubliant pas de faire sonner mon réveil. Je vais me brosser les dents et moi coucher avec l'impression d'oublier quelque chose, et le calme de la maison m'endormis plus vite et m'empêche de moi souvenir de quoi.


	3. Chapter 3

Je me suis promis un rythme d'un chapitre par jour, je sais pas si je vais réussir ... Bref, voilà le troisième chapitre, dites moi, ce que vous en pensez! ^^

Chapitre 3:

J'entends mon réveil depuis six minutes mais ne bouge toujours pas, j'ai pas le foie de me lever. Je finis par le faire, j'éteins mon réveil et pars prendre une douche rapide et m'habiller. Je prends mon sac, mes écouteurs, mon portable, une pomme et mes clés avant de partir pour l'arrêt de bus. Je mets ma musique et mange ma pomme rapidement, le jetant à la poubelle, une fois celle ci finit. Arrivés à l'arrêt de bus, j'éteins ma musique et me dirige vers Jimin, TaeHyung, Mark et YoungJae en souriant.

« Salut !

\- Hobie, salut ! Me sourit YoungJae.

\- Hello Bie ! Sourit TaeHyung.

\- Hobie ! Sourit Jimin en m'enlaçant.

\- Salut, me répond Mark.

\- Tu as révisés pour les partiels d'aujourd'hui, Hobie ? Demande Jimin.

\- Des partiels ? Merde, j'avais oublié ! Répondais-je.

\- Tans pis, on y va au talent toi et moi, sourit Jimin.

\- Exact ! Souriais-je.

\- La talent ne paye pas toujours les gars... répond Mark, en nous regardant.

\- Tans fait pas, la chance est avec nous ! Souriais-je.

\- Oui ! S'exclame Jimin.

\- J'espère qu'elle va pas vous quitter en cours de route alors, reprend Mark.»

On se met à rire face à l'humour noir de Mark avant de monter dans le bus, et de reprendre une conversation un peu plus normale, enfin presque normal, vu qu'on parlaient de nos partiels d'aujourd'hui, sauf Tae, qui rester en retrait, car ce dernier avait ses cours normaux aujourd'hui, étant en Biologie et nous en Arts. Arrivés à la fac, on rejoignit nos salles de cours après un ''à plus tard'' pour TaeTae. La journée avait été longue avec nos trois premiers partiels, qui avait prit toutes notre journée.

« Hobie ! Tu vas révisés pour les partiels qu'on va avoir samedi ? D'ailleurs qui nous fout des partiels un samedi ?! Demande Jimin.

\- Je vais révisé, ouais, mais on en a pas encore la semaine prochaine ? Répondais-je.

\- Si, je crois.. C'est chiant... Reprend Jimin.

\- Je confirme.. Il est quel heure ? Demande YoungJae.

\- Il est presque seize heures.. On fait quoi ? Demande Mark.

\- Bonne question... J'ai envie de dormir par contre... reprend Jimin, en baillant.

\- J'ai envie de dormir aussi, repris-je. »

On se remet à rire puis on se dirige en direction de la bibliothèques universitaire de notre fac dans le but de finir notre projet de groupe à rendre fini et proprement rédiger pour le lendemain après midi, après l'avoir présenter à l'oral. On prit plusieurs heures pour finir notre travail de groupe, on sortie donc de la BU vers les dix-neuf heures. On rejoignit le r.e.r pour rentrer chez nous, pour aller plus vite qu'en bus. Arrivés chez moi, je file sous la douche puis dans la cuisine pour me faire à manger. Je remets mon réveil à l'heure et me couche. J'étais vraiment crevé et je devais aller à la fac de bonne heure le lendemain, mais mon portable se met à vibrait, un message de Jimin.

« Hobie... Je m'ennuie... 23:33

\- Bah.. Dort... 23:34

\- Mais ! Je m'ennuie vraiment Hobie... 23:34

\- Tu veux parler de quoi ? 23:35

\- Comme tu veux ! Tous les sujets me vont ! 23:36

\- Hum... Le sujet Nam te va ? 23:37

\- Tu l'as vu ?! Il allait bien ? 23:38

\- Non, je l'ai pas vu.. Je me disais juste que depuis qu'on ai à la fac, on le voit plus.. 23:39

\- C'est vrai... A croire qu'on passe à côté pour lui... Jin a dit à TaeTae, qu'ils se parlaient plus beaucoup aussi... 23:40

\- Ah ouais... On est plus aimer de notre pote... 23:41

\- T'as vu ?! Je lui boude ! 23:42

\- Pareil, je lui boude.. 23:43

\- Tu fais quoi au faite ? 23:44

\- Je regarde mon plafond et toi ? 23:45

\- Pareil... J'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil... 23:46

\- Moi aussi... 23:46

\- Tu veux parler d'autre chose ? De ton Monsieur Inconnu par exemple ? 23:47

\- Parle de ce que tu veux... Non, tout sauf de ça... Je te montrerai les messages demain... 23:48

\- Ça marche ! Par contre, parle s'en moi tout le temps, au lieu d'en parler à Tae... 23:49

\- OK, ça marche. 23:50

\- Cool ! Tu peux lui en parler aussi, mais je veux être au courant.. 23:51

\- D'accord, je veux vous en parlez à tous les deux ! 23:52

\- D'accord ! 23:53 »

On continue de parler jusqu'à pas d'heure, je sens qu'on allaient pas assumer le lendemain, en cours..


End file.
